The present invention relates to a high speed switching device for switch and breaker and more particularly to a compact switching mechanism to be operated at high speed with strong force in power switch except no-fuse breaker and micro-switches. With the use of plate springs which are made of hardened hoop steel, the resilient force of the plate springs are extremely effectively worked to facilitate the remarkably high speed switching operations, and also the present device can be used from the unit having small breaking capacity to the unit having extremely large capacity, and the safe switching operations are possible, and the device of the present invention can be manufactured in an extremely narrow width with the use of the plate springs, and as a result, the device can be installed in a partition wall betwen poles, and thus the number of parts can be greatly reduced which makes it possible to the simplification of structure and compactness of the structure, and the making and breaking of the contacts can be made easily and positively.
The conventional switch and breaker employ a variety of switching methods depending on magnitudes of the voltages or currents or purpose of usuage, but in the switching mechanism for conventional switch and breaker, the motion is slow due to the use of spiral springs as the pressure spring or return spring, and accordingly there is the limitation in the switching speed, and also there is the limitation in the breaking capacity, and yet, damages of the contacts tend to occur due to the lack of stability in the quick switching of the contacts, and moreover the structure becomes complicated due to the use of the spiral spring, and it requires not only the high degree of techniques in the assembly thereof but also it makes the entire structure bulky which results in the large size device and in the limitation to determine the number of poles which are the drawbacks of the conventional switch and breaker.